


Partners in Crime (Rollow Evil Genius AU)

by Shad0wM1st



Category: Evil genius (game), The RageGaming Crew
Genre: Doctor Rage, Evil Genius AU, EvilGenius!Rage, FUCKING TIMOTHY, Jubei is silent but deadly, M/M, Matron is best granny, Rage is a lovestruck dork, Rage is frustrated by feelings, Red Ivan is Red Ivan, SecretAgent!Hollow, Swearing, Tea, The Butcher is Scottish, The Matron makes the best cookies, confused hollow, nose-booping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad0wM1st/pseuds/Shad0wM1st
Summary: A Rollow Evil Genius AUBased on RageGamingVideos' "Evil Genius" playthrough(Updates will be very slow and probably inconsistent)





	1. First "Meeting"

It was simple: infiltrate the underground base and eliminate the evil genius, Rage.

No one ever mentioned that the man was well trained in both ranged and melee combat.

Perhaps he shouldn't have expected him to just be incapable of self-defense; this man was one of the most notorious villains in the world. Maybe then he wouldn't be stuck in one of the small holding cells with odd metal cuffs latched onto his wrists. Such a rookie mistake to make, especially considering his high rankings in S.A.B.R.E. He should have realized that the man was simply stalling for his blind samurai henchman to ambush and apprehend him. He made a mental note that Rage was not to be underestimated, period. He studied the cuffs on his wrists. They weren't connected, but they each had a red light on the side, currently off. They did have a weight to them, not heavy but still noticeably weighted.

Hollow's thoughts were interrupted as a minion approached his cell. The yellow-clad man opened the cell and gestured for him to stand up. He could see the pistol held in his off hand. He stood and exited the cell, walking toward a chair that sat underneath a tall lamp. He turned around and sat down in the chair, and he felt the cuffs on his wrists attach to the back of the chair. Must be magnetic. He stared up at the minion, who stared at him with surprise, as if he had expected him to put up more of a fight. Tucking the pistol back into his jumpsuit, he regained a sense of smugness, crossing his arms across his chest and smirking. What a cocky prick.

Then, to Hollow's surprise, he started to dance, horribly. It was really bad, but not torturous. He realized just how fucking dumb this guy was. He just watched as the minion danced like a knockoff Michael Jackson with a deadpanned face. The minion finally stopped when he realized that his dancing wasn't even phasing the agent. He sneered in annoyance and frustration; dancing usually worked, so why wasn't it working now?

The door opened, and the lab coat wearing evil genius strolled in. The minion jumped in surprise before regaining his composure and standing at attention. The mad scientist waved him off, and the minion quickly left, leaving the two alone in the armory.

Hollow observed how calm and collected the madman stood, how professional he appeared with just the right stance and gaze. To his surprise, he smiled and walked to the vacant security desk, taking the chair and rolling it in front of the restrained spy. He sat down and stared directly at him, hunched forward with his elbows propped on his legs and hands folded. "So, you're the one they call 'Hollow'…"

His tone was professional, but then he leaned back and crossed one leg over the other, his overall appearance suddenly becoming casual and informal. "I gotta admit, I'm impressed with you. Y'know, it's not every day that you get an agent who's not only competent, but also actually a challenge. Most others are pesky and intruding, but you gave me a good fight back there. I mean, you're not better than me, but still, I'm not even mad-"

"And I thought the minion dancing like a fucking moron and acting like it's the best interrogation method was bad." Hollow groaned in annoyance.

Laughter was the response he got. He just stared wide eyed at the evil genius as he laughed his ass off. Now he was definitely not expecting any of this from the infamous Rage. "Wow, you've even got a good sense of humor. Y'know I just might keep you." Rage complimented him through his fits of laughter.

"What do you mean 'keep me'? Why are you treating me like this?" Hollow demanded, getting slightly annoyed by the other man.

"Because I was watching you being 'interrogated' and realized that you're not like the other agents. You're actually smart and not easily intimidated. You would make an excellent henchman, right alongside Jubei and the Matron."

"And what makes you think that I would want to join you?"

Rage's smile turned from jovial and innocent to sinister and foreboding. He leaned forward again and caught Hollow's chin in his hand, tilting his head upward to face his own. Inches apart, Hollow tried to back away but couldn't, feeling a faint blush crawl on his cheeks. Rage, noticing his flustered and panicked state, grinned even more. "Oh, you will, Hollow. You will." He released is grip and stood up, pushing the chair back to the desk and approaching the door.

The door opened to reveal Jubei patiently waiting in the corridor. "Jubei, put him back in his holding cell and have the Matron get him something good to eat, but please make sure she doesn’t try to mess with the food like last time." Rage ordered before briskly walking out of sight.


	2. An Actual Proper Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea time bitch

Jubei had given Hollow a tray of scrambled eggs, bacon, two cookies, and a glass of milk. He wasn't expecting to be served such good food, but he wasn't complaining. After taking a small bite to test if it was drugged, he found the food to be safe and ate it all. He did admit that the cookies were amazing. That Matron may be psychotic, but damn, her cookies are good.

It was only moments after he finished the last bits of his food that Jubei and Rage both entered the armory and approached his holding cell. “Okay, Hollow, you’re gonna come with us, but if you try anything, Jubei won’t hesitate to stab you with his sword.” Rage explained before opening the cell door.

Hollow then found himself walking beside Rage with Jubei behind him. Despite the samurai’s blindness, Hollow still felt his oppressing presence focused on him, giving him an uneasy feeling of fear. Rage, however, gave him feelings of both comfort and alarm. His composure exerted both a level of professionalism and looming danger. He then realized that he had been staring at Rage the whole time when the other began yelling at someone. Two minions, one guard and one valet, were each waiting at their own ping pong tables in what appeared to be a staff room, which confused Hollow. “Why are you two waiting at two separate tables when you can just play with each other?!” Rage shouted with anger and frustration.

“… We want to play with our own fellow workers.” The valet replied hesitantly.

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.” Both Rage and Hollow exclaimed in unison before staring at each other in surprise.

“Oh my god, finally! Someone who understands!” Rage rejoiced with a rather dorky smile on his face. He quickly regained his composure when he realized that they were all staring at him. “Well, anyway, now’s not the time to be squabbling in ridiculous things like this. Shall we continue on our way?” He spoke before turning and resuming his walk to their destination.

Hollow felt the hilt of Jubei’s sword nudge him forward, signaling for him to get moving. He quickly caught up to the mastermind, who only gave him a small look of acknowledgement. They eventually reached the inner sanctum, which Hollow remembered. He had fought Rage in this room. Who knew that they would be having a “meeting” in this room, too.

Rage sat at the large desk, gesturing at the other seats for Hollow to sit. He sat down in one of the chairs, scooting forward to get closer to the desk. Rage calmly waved his hand, dismissing Jubei, who swiftly exited the room. Hollow figured that he would be waiting outside the door in case Rage needed his assistance. “Now, Hollow, before we begin,” he reached beneath his desk and revealed a plate full of cookies, “care for a cookie?” He offered as he placed them on the desk in front of Hollow.

Hollow noticed how Rage’s tone changed when he spoke the second half of the question. He stared down at the cookies with suspicion. “Oh come on, I saw how you ate those cookies you got in your holding cell. They’re good, aren’t they?” Rage chatted, taking a cookie and biting into it.

Hollow reluctantly took one and took a bit out of it. It tasted just like the ones he had eaten in his cell. “Well, I guess they are.” He muttered under his breath before taking another bite.

“Okay, stop it.” Rage deadpanned.

“Stop what?”

“That. Stop it with the whole cold exterior thing and just try to relax for once. I’m at least trying to be more social.” Rage elaborated.

“Well, it’s not that easy when you’re a fucking sociopath who’s basically holding me hostage and trying to use Stockholm Syndrome to force me to like you.” Hollow retorted.

“Is it the lab coat? Or maybe I should make some jokes.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Well, you don’t have to be so hollow about it.” Rage joked with a goofy grin.

“Oh god, I swear you’re gonna be the death of me.” Hollow mumbled, holding his head in his free hand.

The door behind Rage opened to reveal the Matron carrying a tray with a tea set with two mugs. She set it down on the desk beside the cookies and gave the two men a warm smile. “Is there anything else you boys would like?” She politely asked. God, she’s good at being a wolf in a lovely sheep’s clothing.

“No, Matron, but I’ll notify you if we need anything.” Rage replied kindly to the woman. She nodded before exiting the room.

Rage began preparing tea for the both of them, his hands moving along with a sort of calculated grace. “You have a noticeable British accent, so as a fellow Britain, I figured that you’re probably a fan of tea.” Rage explained as he finished pouring the hot tea into the mugs. “So, anyway, I’d like to negotiate a compromise with you, Hollow, and I do have some offers for you. You can have money, your own private island, more cookies and tea---one lump or two?” Rage asked with his finger pointed to the sugar cubes.

“One.” Hollow replied, observing his hands to see if he would try to slip something in his tea.

And one sugar cube plopped into his steaming mug. “As I was saying, I’m willing to make several deals with you if you’d like. And if not, I’m sure we can reach a compromise. Maybe you’d like a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, if that’s your fancy.” Rage continued before holding the mug in front of Hollow, offering it to him.

Hollow took it, but stared at it with the same suspicion. Rage, understanding his suspicion, took a sip of his own tea. Seeing the other drink the tea without any problems, he slowly drank a gulp of the tea. It was hot, but not burning hot. Slightly sweet from the sugar. Chamomile tea. Definitely from a quality brand. Not too strong but not too mild. He took another big gulp. “See! I knew you’d like it!” Rage stated proudly with the same dorky grin on his face and eyes filled with accomplishment.

Hollow rolled his eyes and felt the corners of his mouth twitch in amusement as he drank another gulp of the tea and ate the rest of his cookie. He set the mug down and leaned back in his chair. “Don’t feel too proud of yourself. You may have won a battle, but you’re not gonna win the war.” Hollow joked.

“Well, it seems to me that I am making some headway in the war.” Rage bantered back.

“Sure, ya cocky bastard.” His words were dripping with playful sarcasm.

“So, what do you want?”

“What do you mean?”

“You want money? Servants? Love? A Persian rug?” He rattled off propositions.

“Why the hell would I want a Persian rug?”

“I dunno, but I have one, if you want.”

Hollow sighed in frustration. “I don’t want a Persian rug.”

“Okay, okay, but it’s still up for discussion in case you change your mind.”

He facepalmed. “I don’t want anything from you.”

“Aw, c’mon. There has to be something you want.” Rage stated. “… Maybe you’re into some kinky stuff-“

“Stop.” Hollow barked.

“What? I’m not one to judge if you’re into that stuff-“

“No, I’m not, ya sick bastard.” Hollow spat.

“Alright, alright.” Rage conceded. “How about love?”

“I just said-“

“No no no, I mean just romantic love. I don’t care who you like, if you want someone, I can probably find that someone.”

Hollow was about to refuse again, but something at the back of his mind pondered the offer. He hadn’t been in a long-term relationship, and any person he tried to date just didn’t sit right with him. He really didn’t want to live life without a romantic partner, and the offer was tempting. It could work out, just maybe… “No.” Hollow decided.

“… Well that took you a bit.” Rage admitted. “You seemed interested. Didn’t think you’d say no.”

“What do you mean? It’s only been a minute.” Hollow objected.

“More like five.” Rage stated, glancing at his watch. “You sure you don’t want to?”

“I’m sure.” He spoke with an undertone of frustration.

A knock on the side door grabbed the attention of both of them. “What is it, Jubei?” Rage asked.

The door slid open and Jubei entered the room, facing Rage. “My lord, several saboteurs have managed to set fire to your control room.” He reported.

“What?! I thought Timothy was supposed to keep an eye out for those guys! Fucking Timothy can’t do anything right! Make sure the valets are putting out the fire and exterminate those bastards!” Rage ordered.

“As you wish, my lord.” His responded, his accent thick and somewhat stereotypical. He turned and began to rush to the scene of the dispute.

“Sorry, Hollow, it seems that we’ll have to cut this meeting short. I’ll take you back to your private cell.” Rage apologized before standing up and yanking Hollow out of his seat, practically dragging him out the room into the corridor.

Rather than going back to the armory, he walked into the room right across from the inner sanctum. The room was small with a row of metal bars barring off most of the room. Rage shoved Hollow into the large cell and locked the cell door. “Do you like it? I had it made just for you.” Rage sang.

The madman turned on his heels and left the room, leaving Hollow alone in solitude. He looked around the room, noting the layout and furniture that was there. The was a bed, a table with two chairs, and another door, hopefully leading to a bathroom. Hollow sighed and plopped down onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Rage was acting… rather strange, barely anything close to what he had expected. He did show some of the attitude one would expect from a rising evil genius, but then he would change his overall attitude completely around Hollow. What did the man even want from him? He knew that he wanted him to become one of his henchmen, but for what reason? Hollow didn’t understand. It confused him. He was so used to reading people like a book, but this? This made no sense! He sighed in frustration and buried his face into his pillow. What did Rage want from him?

… Maybe friendship.

He paused on that thought. It was an outlandish assumption, but he pondered it. Maybe he did want friendship, but this didn’t make sense. Did he even know how to make friends? Maybe not. The more he considered it, the more things started to make much more sense. He probably doesn’t know how to make friends but wants friendship, but why did it have to be him that he wanted to befriend?

He sighed again. Perhaps he’s overthinking it. He’s been through a lot in the past several hours; sleep is probably the best thing for his brain right now. He took off his shoes, got under the covers, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated. Updates will be slow and inconsistent. Hope you guys enjoy this


End file.
